


Come Home

by Starship21ZedNA9



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship21ZedNA9/pseuds/Starship21ZedNA9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of season 10.  Could be interpreted as pre-slash or slash Julian/Ricky.  Or could just be friendship.  Ricky tracks Julian down and gives him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Julian had barely started on his morning drink when he heard the unmistakable roars and groans of the shitmobile heading toward him. He took a big gulp to brace himself for the wrath of Ricky he knew was coming. He tiredly crawled out of the old van he’d been living in just as Ricky screeched to a halt. His joints ached as he stood. There wasn’t much room to brag about in his makeshift home. Ricky threw himself from the car with his usual grace and stomped toward Julian.

“There the fuck you are,” Ricky shouted.

Julian put up his hands in a futile effort to calm his friend.

“Ricky, just calm down.”

Ricky stopped just short of him.

“What the fuck, Julian? You just leave Sunnyvale? And don’t even say anything to us? Just leave a note? What the fuck? How the fuck could you do that? You can’t leave us like that. It’s fucked!”

“Rick, I had no choice! It was either I leave or we all got kicked out. At least this way, you guys got to stay. Didn’t you read my note?”

“Yeah, I mean, kind of. I read some of the words that I knew and Bubbles tried to help with the rest, but he was crying real hard. Hope you’re happy about that! You made Bubbles cry! He’s been crying since he found the note. He’s probably still crying!”

Julian scrubbed a hand over his face. It was way too early and he was way too hungover for this. He took another sip from his glass. This wasn’t exactly his best case scenario he was living either.

“I know, man. I’m sorry. But, I had no choice.”

“What are you talking about? You’re smart, Julian. You’ve always got an idea. You always get us out of these things.”

Julian sighed as he sank down to the ground.

“Not this time, bud.”

Ricky sighed as he sat down beside him. 

“Come on, man. Don’t just give up. Please. We need you in the park. Lahey’s being really weird around me lately and now Randy’s being a dick again. You’re the only one who can make him fuck off.”

Julian snorted into his glass.

“How’d you find me here, anyway?”

“J-Roc said he saw you at the liquor store yesterday and followed you back here. You’re living in a van, now? That is fucked.”

“It was all I could do on short notice. Some guy was getting rid of it and said I could have it as long as I kept it far away from him.”

The thing was barely in better shape than the shitmobile. It still showed most of its green paint but it was dented to hell. No bumper and all spare tires. The inside was scratched up and the seats had lost their cushion. Sleeping on the floor of the van had been better than trying to sleep on the seats. Julian had learned that the hard way his first night.

“Julian, you can’t stay here, living in a van.”

“You used to live in a car.”

“That’s different. At least I was still in Sunnyvale with you and Bubbles. Not off in export!”

Julian was too tired to fight. Ricky wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know. But, a choice between himself and everyone else that lived in and loved the park, well that wasn’t much of a choice at all. He’d done what he had to do.

The fight seemed to drain from Ricky too and all that was left was sadness in his eyes.

“Rick. It’s done.”

“Well, don’t you get bored? Look at this. There’s nothing to do around here. You can’t get good liquor or dope around here.”

“I get by.”

Ricky scoffed at that. For Julian, getting by wasn’t enough. He’d been trying his whole life to do more than just get by.

“How are you, man? How’s your head,” Julian asked. He gently poked at Ricky’s temple.

Ricky rubbed the spot where the bullet and hit. The hair was still growing back. 

“It’s fine. I can’t even feel it. I’ve been smoking a lot of dope and I think that’s probably helping with the healing prostate and stuff. You’d know that if you hadn’t left like a dick.”

Ricky trailed off. Julian was watching him as if he hadn’t seen him in months and never would again. Well, he was fucked if he was gonna let that happen.

“If you don’t want to figure something out, then I will. I’ll get you back in the park.”

Julian didn’t doubt Ricky’s determination; only his abilities. 

“Rick, just leave it alone. You’ll get yourself kicked out too. You think Lucy’s gonna stay with you after that?”

“Nope. Barb feels too bad about me getting shot because she made Lahey so crazy that he got on the liquor again. She’s not gonna kick me out. I’m free as fuck.”

“Yeah? She should feel fucking bad.”

Ricky nudged Julian with his elbow. 

“Look. I don’t know if I can say the things right that are in my head space right now. But, it’s like, Sunnyvale isn’t home anymore. Not without you there. Who’s gonna look after me? You know how much I fuck up. You have to be there. I wake up and look at your trailer and you’re not there and it just fucking sucks, man. If you’re not home, then I’m not home. I mean, fuck, I’m having trouble making sense right now. I fucking need you though.”

It was true. When Ricky had realized that Julian was gone, he had gone ballistic. It took Lucy an hour to get him to calm down. Bubbles was no help. He was too distraught himself. After breaking every piece of furniture within eyesight, he’d torn out of the park in his car looking anywhere he could think of for Julian. He took Bubbles out the next day to look again and the day after that too. 

Each day that they didn’t hear from Julian, their moods darkened. Ricky had been spending nearly every waking moment with Bubbles, trying to give him whatever comfort that he could. 

Julian looked dejectedly at him.

“I know. You are making sense. I wake up here and you’re not here and Bubbles isn’t here. It’s not home for me either.”

Ricky nodded.

“Please, come back,” he whispered.

Julian didn’t see a way that could happen without hurting a lot of people but he didn’t have the heart to refuse Ricky at that moment.

“I’ll do what I can, okay?”

Ricky smiled weakly before standing. He held out a hand to help Julian up and pulled him straight into a tight hug.

“I’m coming back here every fucking day until you come home. You’d better not fucking think of moving or leaving another goddamn note!”

Julian chuckled and squeezed his friend back.

“I promise. I’ll be right here. Now, get out of here ya lunatic. Go bug Lahey.”

Ricky clung to Julian a few more seconds before breaking his hold.

Ricky backed toward his car without looking away from Julian. There was no way he was gonna live the rest of his life without Julian at his side. Fuck that. He started the car up.  
“You’re coming back to Sunnyvale, Julian! And that’s the end of the digestion,” he shouted as he drove off.

“And I’m bringing Bubbles back with me tomorrow so you’d better fucking be here!”

Ricky’s voice faded as he continued to shout back at Julian.

Julian smiled after him. He didn’t know if he’d be able to get back to Sunnyvale. But, he knew Ricky wasn’t about to give up. And for his sake and Bubbles, he wouldn’t either.


End file.
